Hetalia-Citizen Soldier: The Moral Bound America
by BakaAndTensaiProductionz
Summary: A Two-Shot based off of true events during WWII between America and a German soldier. America-centric!


War. A word that America hated more than anything.

Days turned into months, and then became two years of hell. All the while, the personification of America was stuck in the trenches, watching his fellow country men die one after another like flies. And each time, he could feel the pain of his dying men slowly having a toll against his body, leaving the nation either wriggling in agony or severely ill. He could only imagine what the toll was having on the other nations, including Germany.

America gagged as he reloaded his gun, eyes watering at the unbearable stench of dead bodies, rats and bugs, ammonia and feces - a nasty combination for any man having to breathe or, for the matter, sleep in. The ever present gun fire and bombs that continued to ring in his ears while his head was kept low to avoid the dirt and other flying debris.

War was the last thing that any of the nations wanted, but the decision fell on the men that were holding the crown on their heads to the place they called their kingdom. All they could do was try to avoid it and go along.  
I guess that's how Germany got into this situation, America had thought before he was recruited into the army.

A scream pulled him away from his partly reloaded gun. He peeked over the edge to see a German soldier jump from his end of the trenches and start running towards American territory. He didn't see the guy about to stop, but he was soon gunned down, and fell to the ground. But America could hear the soldier screaming; he didn't need to be German to know it was because of the pain. As he rose to aim his gun, he saw the German laying a few yards from him, spasming pitifully on the ground, his face covered with sweat and blood.

America knew he should just ignore the man, but as the screaming continued, he couldn't just leave the man where he was. America then saw the German soldier look at him, a glassy look in his eyes as tears were spilling down his pale cheeks. He knew he couldn't leave him there, vulnerable and defenseless. Afraid. Alone.

Suddenly, he was pulled down by his shoulder, meeting the steely gaze of one of his fellow army men; the nation didn't realized he had stood until he saw the man holding him back.

"What do you think your doing?!" The man had to shout past the gunfire to talk to America.

"I can't just leave that man out there to die!" America shouted back, trying to get the hand off his shoulder. "It just isn't right!"

"Are you nuts?" The man exclaimed. "Just let the bastard die!"  
"What are you - heartless?!" The nation had successfully freed himself from the man's iron grasp. "That man is dying, and you just want me to just let him die out there? And ignore him?!"

"The bastard deserves what he gets." The man spat, then his face was met with a fist from America. The nation felt a little satisfied knowing he had broken the son of a bitch's nose, seeing him lay there, hands on his face, and was cursing like no tomorrow. His feeling of victory was short lived when he saw an guy approach them; this one wearing an officer's uniform.

"The fight is out there, soldiers," he barked at America and pointed a meaty finger towards the battlefield, then in his feet. "Not here! What the hell are you doing?"

"That man out there is dying and I can't just sit and watch this!" America didn't care who had more authority over him right now; the nation was beyond pissed. To think, his country people could treat someone differently like trash. It made him even more pissed off than before.

"That isn't your decision to make!" Shouted the officer. "Now get back to your positions, or I will-!"

The man hardly finished his sentence before America made a swift climb out of the trenches, leaving his gun back with the roaring officer, and raced towards the fallen German soldier. The condition the man was in stopped America dead in his tracks, feeling his chest tighten with disgust towards the brutality of war.

The fallen soldier recognized the American's uniform as he approached, attempting to crawl away, yet his arms were weak and the man already crossed the space between them. "Hey, hey, I don't want to hurt you." He said, crouching down and hands up in a little surrender, then reached out to pull the man over on his shoulders, right arm lying against America's chest. He then stood and started jogging over to the German trenches, but careful enough not to jostle the man too much.

He half expected one of them to start shooting at him on the spot, but he heard no bullets fired, so he quickened his pace towards the nearest trench. Stopping at the lip of the crater, he saw the bewildered and confused expressions of the German men. But one stepped forward to taken the fallen soldier and a couple others rushed forward, carefully handling the severely injured man. Once he saw this through, America turned to leave and started a light jog back, already winded from the adrenaline starting to fade.

Every American soldier were crouching or sitting on pins and needles, having already seen one of their own run fearlessly out in the battlefield and take the German soldier back to enemy trenches. Then, the real tension came when they watched the soldier jog back, fingers hovering over the triggers of their guns, ready to return fire the moment a bullet was let loose. There was a still silence on either side.

America jumped back in the shit infested trenches and took up his gun once more, ignoring the tears in his eyes and the goofy smile that was on his face. In the future, when he thinks back to now, he would always remember this feeling. It would always remind him of how much of a hero he is.

* * *

**This was Tensai-chan's story (I'm BakaChan) and I loved it and asked her if I could put it up here, sooooo... Yeah... Here's her little description.**

* * *

I based this story on another story my history teacher told me. Basically, it was around WWI, the Americans and Germans were trying to defend their positions, when one of the German soldiers had enough and jumped out of the trenches, towards the American territory.  
The crazy German was gunned down, but wasn't dead. One of the Americans tried to help the dying soldier, but another told him to leave the man be. The soldier tried again and was stopped, this time, catching the attention of an officer, who ordered him to stay where he was. The American jumped out and approached the dying soldier, took him in his arms, and started back towards the German trenches.  
He was never killed as he walked to them, then turned to leave once the deed was done. As he was returning, not one bullet was fired on the battlefield until the American soldier was back in the trenches again.

(Now you get the idea on why America thinks he's the hero all the time.)

I will try to find other untold stories of people doing acts of kindness or courage during our most bloody times in war. And out of respect, I do not mention any Nazi's or anything related to Hitler. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
